Infection
In game, there are only 2 infection animations for Isaac/Carver. One from the creeper head and the other from the swarm. After infection, the screen fades away in blood, and you restart from the last checkpoint like any other death. The Swarm Swarms are small, spider like creatures that crawl down the throats of living and nonliving hosts. When the swarm infects a living host (Isaac/Carver), they will become a Fodder, even if they don't have a melee weapon. They will still maintain their original form, although they will foam out of mouth and eyes. If a corpse is "hijacked" by a swarm, then the host will ooze green foam from mouth and eyes and search around for melee weapons. If any are present, then they will pick them up and become hostile. If no weapon is present, then they will quickly sprout blades and become hostile slashers. Creeper Heads Creeper heads are small, infected heads that crawl around looking for a temporary host. They take the form of a withered, pale skull/head with 4-5 tentacles sprouting from the bottom (Probably the brain). They will look for corpses and living humans to control. They decapitate the head replace it by sticking its tentacles inside the body and into the limbs. From there it has manual control over the host. If the host is armed, they stick the tip of their tentacle into the index finger and are able to fire, but with an undesired accuracy. These hosts are called shamblers. Infectors Infectors are bat like creatures that have a sole purpose of infecting multiple corpses. These necromorphs are created when necromorph fluid is injected into the bloodstream or on open wounds. This happened for the first time on Earth, alongside the events of Dead Space: Martyr, when Professor Grote Guthe injected a "pink substance" (a fluid created from the Black Marker DNA structure) into his arm. About their appearance, first, the skin on the chest is folded outwards to form two wings, and the rest of the body is pushed inside the flaps. A bladder full of fluid is created, and an injecting proboscis is made from the spine. When they infect a corpse (Only corpses can be infected). They shoot out a tongue like tentacle out of their "chest" and stick it to the corpse's chest. From there, the infector unsheathes it's proboscis and jams it into the skull of the host, injecting fluid into the brain. This creates a slasher. If an infector manages to kill Isaac, it impales him through the skull. It then proceeds to decapitate him by stabbing him in the neck. The reason it doesn't infect Isaac is probably because it's not in the right position. When an infector grabs a corpse, it stabs the proboscis downwards. When it grabs Isaac and kills him, it is sitting on his stomach, which would normally be the chest, so when it stabs him in the neck, it thinks it is the head. Other possible infectors * Exploder/Crawler/Cyst: All of these necromorphs are possible infectors due to the fact that they all have explosive fluid. This fluid is almost identical to the necromorph fluid. It could be the same thing, just explosive. This means that anything killed by them can and will become an infector or slasher. * Puker: This could also be an infector because if they kill you, they vomit inside your mouth, which goes down your esophagus, and into your digestive system. Since it is inside of you, you may turn into a Feeder, another puker, or a spitter if an infector infects you. Creation *Infectors: created by injecting necromorph fluid into the bloodstream. During the events of Dead Space: Catalyst it is revealed that the necromorph fluid could also inject itself into a dead host after a pulse signal of the Marker, creating a new Infector. *Slashers: Created by an infector. *Spitters: Created by a puker and an infector. *Guardians: Created when a living host is exposed to massive amounts of Corruption. *Corruption: Grows rapidly, and is created by an infected corpse not being used for combat. It is also referenced in Dr. Cross' log and Danver's log. Corruption (Cross' Log) Corruption (Danver's Log) *The Swarm: Created purely by corruption. *Feeders: Created when a living host ingests necromorph tissue. *The Hunter: Created when necromorph tissue is injected into the brain. *The Ubermorph: Created purely by a mutation in the corruption. Creation continued Another fact is that Pukers, Spitters, The Pack, Lurker, Crawlers, Stalkers, Pregnant, Leapers and Dividers are all created by Infectors and swarms depending on the circumstances. *Pukers: Being killed by another puker and becoming a Fodder. This happens because the infection rapidly reproduces what's left of the original puker's vomit and turns it into a puker. (The original puker is unknown.) *Spitters: The same as pukers except with an infector rather than swarm. *The Pack: Infector infects a child's corpse rather than adult. *Lurkers (Human): When an infector infects premature infants/unborn infants that were old enough to become lurkers. Any younger rots and becomes Swarmers. *Lurkers (Dog): Created when a dog corpse is infected by a swarm/Infector. Also occurs if they eat infected flesh or tissue. *Crawlers (Human): These are created when a born human infant/toddler is infected by an infector. The necromorph fluid from the infector fills the baby to the brim and causes them to become suicide bombers if they get to close to a non-infected. (The reason this happens with crawlers and not lurkers is because when it happens to crawlers it is directly filling them up but with lurkers it is not. *Crawlers (Alien): These beasts have the same functionality as their previous brethrens except they are created from unborn aliens that get infected. *Stalkers: These are created from cannibalistic humans that are mutated by the infector. *Pregnants: Created when a mother is infected that has 1-2 unborn babies inside of them. If the baby is too young it will rot, fall apart, and become swarmers. Pregnants (Alternate): Created when a corpse is filled with corruption. Can be male or female. *Pregnants (Swarm): If multiple swarms manage to fit into a host at once, they reproduce and turn the host into a slasher, except if the enemy cuts open the stomach, they're in for a nasty surprise. *Dividers: If a human dies from age/natural causes rather than murder or necromorphs, and an infector stumbles across the body, than a divider is made. The statement about crawlers is true because in Chapter 6: I Need Some Transportation in the Titan Elementary School, there is an infector creeping around and infecting teachers, which means that single infector could be the cause of all the infections in that location. Trivia *It is unknown why the developers don't show Isaac being infected during the infector death. *There is multiple variants of Fodder necromorphs. These include S.C.A.F pilots, carrying axes, Earthgov soldiers, carrying batons, S.C.A.F Scouts, carrying ice climbing axes, Unitologist soldiers, carrying axes, S.C.A.F Scientists, carrying bone saws, and Enhanced Legionary Fodder, carrying wrenches. *The foam from dead fodder are green while Isaac's/Carver's is white. This is probably because they were living hosts. *It is unknown why Unitologist Fodder have snow axes, because they are never seen with such tools. *It is unknown how some necromorphs are created, such as pukers, Stalkers, Wheezer, and more; although pukers may be created just like spitters, except with swarm (Being killed by puker vomit down throat and being infected except as a fodder.). *It is unknown if all single host necromorphs are created by infectors. This is entirely possible, because no slashers have holes in their head from infectors (excluding Franco Delille). *If previous conclusions are true than there are definitely swarms on Titan Station, you just never see them face to face. THIS PAGE IS STILL BEING WORKED ON Infection Category:Necromorphs